


What About Us

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie and Doyle consider how Cowley has treated them over the years.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What About Us

The Wayback Machine Video Internet Archive: [What About Us](https://archive.org/details/pros-what-about-us)

Google Drive with shareable link [What About Us](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aXVA6eVqnNOrKLyahEDmecfgLndr1Pb_)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Discovered on a LiveJournal under Discovered in Thirty Days and Thirty Nights [HERE](https://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com/)


End file.
